It's All Your Fault
by gothgirlstrikesagain
Summary: Everything we do as complications, everything we do has consequences. An Angel being banished to Earth is dangerous, some things may not survive the trip...For Raziel it's her memories. In university, secrets are about to be told, hidden messages revealed. Now that The Devil has caught up with her, he won't leave her alone. Kay Dee Grace has questions...And he has the answers.
1. Hallucinations Or Reality

**So i have a massive crush on Lucifer...that sounds so wrong! I love the unique personalities that Supernatural give him, not always dark and scary but funny and insane. Going through the stories i noticed that there weren't many OC and Lucifer fics, mostly Samifer and Destiel fics which i have NO problem with...Destiel is real!**

**My take on Lucifer might be a bit OOC but that's because i haven't watched many episodes of Supernatural, but i couln't help myself from writing a fanfic. He's dark in places but will have some of his humour which i hope you enjoy.**

**More or less this story will be based around a song by the amazing P!nk, this being a good song for my OC as it describes her past and her present problems.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT MY OC'S ALL THE REST BELONG TO SUPERNATURAL OR THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.**

**On with the chaper...**

* * *

_I conjure up the thought of being gone_

_But I'd probably even do that wrong_

_I try to think about which way_

_Would I be able to? And would I be afraid?_

**_It's all your fault ~ P!nk_**

* * *

A year, one whole year…one fucking year! He was persistent, I have to admit that, once he finds something to play with he doesn't give up. This is not what I expected my first year of university to be like; I expected my nerves to burst due to the fear of starting university, not being harassed by The devil. You heard right, THE devil, and The devil for the past year as followed me everywhere. At the beginning, I didn't find it too tedious, just some guy walking up to me in a coffee shop, then deciding to ask me random questions about what I thought of God and angels…nothing strange. This was all _before_ I found out he was The devil, afterwards, everything went to hell, no pun intended. Apparently, I am _odd_ to him; I am odd because I find it more comforting to talk to The devil than actual people.

Things have gotten stranger, as in, now, I think 'The devil' isn't a hallucination…I think he's real. That's what I thought he was at first, sleep deprivation hallucinations, my mind trying to punish me for not feeding it. I try extremely hard to tell myself it's just hallucinations, but when he's sitting in a chair across from you…it's difficult.

At the moment, I'm at the library trying to study for a science exam next week, you cannot begin to imagine how aggravated I am. Let me tell you why, The devil doesn't like to be ignored, scratch that, he _hates _it. I haven't said a word to him in about six months, but every day I am finding it even more difficult. He isn't bad as you would expect, just very, very, very annoying. He's like a spoilt child that has a tantrum when mommy or daddy ignores him, which I can relate to, but I still hate him.

I…we are just sat in a quiet corner of the library, away from anyone else. He keeps leaning backwards on the old chair, making it squeak loudly which in turn breaks my concentration; I _really_ hate him. I flick a page angrily, lucky that I didn't rip the page. The library rules stand, you break it, and you buy it. I can hear him chuckle at my anger, I can almost imagine him pressing a finger over his lips, just above his chin. Still he leans on his chair, that infernal squeaking never-ending; I conclude that he is just a hallucination. I come to this conclusion because the librarians _would_ have heard him and _would_ have kicked him out. If only he wasn't part of my twisted imagination, it would have been an interesting experience to watch The devil being dragged out of the library by his ear. Alas, it won't happen, and I'm stuck with the jackass.

'Come on Raziel, pay attention to me I'm bored!' His constant whining voice pissing me off more than usual, oh and that name, he always calls me that and I have no idea what the meaning is. I've wanted to look it up but I don't want him thinking that I'm interested in what he is saying, because I'm not. I flick another page, subconsciously pretending to read. 'It's been five months…no hang on, six months.'

_No shit Sherlock. _ He doesn't reply to my thought, like he didn't hear it. Now I question whether he is a hallucination, technically, he should know what I'm thinking, being a projection from my imagination. He continues to drone on about me ignoring him; I start to listen, not being able to concentrate on studying.

'Look, you can't ignore me forever…I've already won. I know stuff that would make your small world crumble and burn, and you _want_ to know what I know. This is becoming very tiresome, just talk to me, I'll be good.' The humour in his tone is anything but humorous to me; it sends a chill down my spine, as if my ears are warning my body. I give in to my curiosity, I take a quick glance at The devil, and he isn't bad looking. Brown hair slightly unkempt but clean, sunken features that make him look wise those old, blue eyes that watch my every move. He hasn't changed at all, minus a few scars but he still looks like the same man…devil…_thing_.

I make my eyes move to the black words in the textbook, hearing him chuckle and his squeaking chair. I can tell he's trying to unlock my brain, trying to wriggle inside and latch onto something, making me powerless as he takes my sanity. His crystal eyes burning a hole into my soul, damning it to the depths of hell, I should be frightened, but I'm not. He may give me chills but he doesn't _scare_ me, as if I have no reason to be scared of him.

'Raziel, I know you're listening. I hate these one-sided conversations, I promise I'll be good from now on, no interrupting jurying whatever those paper things are…please?' I can tell he is pouting, The devil, _pouting_. I slam the book closed, rubbing my eyes as tiredness crushes into them. 'Is that a yes, or am I seeing mixed signals?' He made a balancing gesture, still pouting as he let them drop onto his lap. I rest a hand under my chin, leaning my head against it as gravity decides my head is too heavy. He copies this action; sighing as he stared at me with puppy dog eyes…I'm starting to wonder if this guy really is The devil. I remove my hand from my head and roll my eyes; again, he copies the action, a smirk spreading across his face. 'No smile, not even a little one?' He makes a small gesture with his fingers, I can't help but smirk behind my hand, what, you try keeping a straight face when he keeps pouting. This reaction does get a wink out of him, making me feel uncomfortable, why does he have to mess with people's minds.

'Hey! It's Kay Dee right?' I look up to see Alex Jones jogging over to me, only to be shushed by a librarian but he doesn't take any notice. I glance at Lucifer (that's the devil's name, thought it be stranger too) who hangs his head as Alex walks over. I ignore his bored whines and smile sweetly at Alex; he in turn gives me a boyish smirk. Alex is in my science classes, though he never acknowledges me, this being the first time.

'Yes that is correct, its Alex isn't it?'

'Don't be so modest; now excuse me while I find something entertaining rather than this dreary conversation.' Lucifer interrupts before Alex speaks, making me glance at him with a glare. He doesn't move though, instead he gives Alex the evil eyes.

'Alex Jones, we're in the same science class. I heard you're good friends with Megan Piper, I know it's a long shot, but has she said anything about me?' Damn…not the situation I wanted to be in, the trouble is, I know the answer.

'But Raziel…that's a _secret_.' I hear Lucifer mimic from his chair, which I challenge by tapping a finger on the wooden table, that's sign language for 'interrupt again, and I'll pour holy water over somewhere sensitive' though I'm not sure if that does anything. He shuts up however and I am able to reply.

'Not that I've heard, sorry.' I'm not remotely sorry, I hate being the one in the middle, especially when it is about this relationship crap. It's not exactly a lie, Megan has never spoken about him but does stare at him profusely. I know every teenager should know how to lie, but I find I cannot, I just cannot lie to anyone. He gives me a confused yet disappointed look, as if he was expecting a different answer. 'But that could mean she wants to tell _you_ before anyone else, you see?' I add this and see the confusion leave his face immediately, Lucifer just raises an eyebrow at me, and I smile at Alex to focus on anything but The devil that sits across from me.

'You're probably right, thanks for the help. If you ever need a study partner, just ask ok?' He walks off before I can answer, now I rest my eyes firmly on Lucifer and glare at him. He raises his hands defensively, so I open my book, preparing to read again.

'More likely those humans are going to fall in love and get married yada yada. I wonder why you can see past the _mysteries_ of _messages_…'

'For the love of-' I almost shout as I slam the book closed once more, stopping myself before the last word, that word being the most important. Lucifer leans forward, sitting on the chair properly, his eyes dancing as a certain someone is mentioned. I swallow a lump in my throat as those eyes bore into me, I feel like he's going to jump up from the chair and zap me to hell.

'God? Do you really think it is wise to mention that name in my presence? You may have lost your memory Raziel, but I'm sure deep down, you know that it's a bad thing to do.' He falls back into his chair, eyes still intently fixed on me, no longer anger but pity, pity for whatever reason I am not sure. I'm still not scared, even after the feud, he just doesn't scare me.

I'm more curious now, all these hidden messages that revolve around mysteries and the reveal of messages. Even though how much I hate to admit it, he is right; I _want_ to know what he knows. I have been surrounded by secrets for as long as I can remember, not fully understanding why and now I have a chance to know, even if that means letting The Devil into my mind.

'If I talk to you…will you tell me why you call me Raziel and what it means?' He stares at me, an unreadable expression on his features.

'You are an angel of _God_, the angel of mysteries hence the name Raziel. You rebelled and because of it you were banished to Earth, your memories didn't survive the trip, you have no memory of who you truly are.' I stare at him blankly, not really taking in this information.

'Why was I banished?'

'That wasn't one of the questions…'

* * *

**First chapter, review if you would like to see this continued as i have other stories to do at the moment, so i might not be able to update as quickly as usual which is why i want to know whether you would like this continued. Thank you for reading and i hope to get some feedback soon, critism is welcome as i want to know what you want to see better. Bye for now!**

**~ GothGirlStrikesAgain**


	2. Bloody Mary Nightmare

**Sorry it's been awhile since i've updated anything but starting year nine soon so got all the end of year tests, so very sorry.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTER'S EXCEPT MY OC'S EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO SUPERNATURAL OR THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.**

**Thanks to 'guest' for the first review, really pushed me to do another chapter.**

**With that done, on with the chapter...**

* * *

_Cause oh,_

_I'm bleeding out inside,_

_oh, i don't even mind,_

_yeah,_

_~ It's all your fault ~P!nk_

* * *

Our room is slightly smaller than others are, but I find it cosy rather than claustrophobic, being in a 'vessel' is presumably why. Lucifer explained further on this vessel predicament, at the time my brain became dysfunctional but over time, it seemed highly reasonable. Due to my 'special case' as he called it, I was in fact lucky enough to find my true vessel, Kay Dee Rose Grace was a shy young girl, forgotten easily. Abused by her heroin-addicted mother, father never in the picture in the first place, exceptional and ingenious in biology, ran away as soon as she could. It is still a mystery to me, she would comply to let me…borrow her; after all, she was in fact going places.

That is where the secret lies, forgotten, right at the beginning of my banishment, the day I took Kay Dee Grace's memories as my own. I had been dazed, waking up with an unfamiliar face shouting in a shell-shocked tone, questions spilling from her mouth every few seconds. That had been Megan Piper, the first face I remember, calling that name, the name I stole from a broken girl…I feel sick just thinking about it. However, as far as I had known, that was my name, that I had hit my head on something, amnesia taking hold. Megan had said she found me unconscious on the wooden floorboards, not coherent even after she subjected herself to throw freezing water over me. I had taken to shiver continuously and my cloths being drenched all the way through, but at least I was alive.

I am not sure if an angel has actually died from falling the Earth, Lucifer seems unable to answer that particular question. I have found it difficult to get certain answers out of him, before he would annoy me with his continua tongue, but, now, I can't get enough information. Surprisingly, Lucifer is pretty patient, going through certain truths again, these truths being hardly considerable.

Apparently, Raziel…I am the angel of mysteries. My job was to decipher and repeat messages from God to humans, mainly humans who continued their faith. I learned early on in these questions, that I can't trick information out of him. I wouldn't even try, as far as I know, he _is_ the angel of manipulation, nothing gets or will get passed him. Lucifer is an angel, an archangel, until God threw him in a cage in hell. He won't tell me what he did, he thinks he did nothing wrong, I can tell that much by the way his eyes turn cold at the delicate subject.

Learning this new information is not right, something keeps nagging at my brain, trying to warn me. This warning revolving around why I was banished, being banished because I _rebelled_. This just makes me wonder why I rebelled in the first place, what I could have done to make God want rid of me, to inevitably…_kill_ me. The more I dig deeper into these questions, the more confused I get, so much so, I just let them fly away.

As I said, our Uni room is cosy, no one is unwanted, and no one is left out…A real rarity in University. I knock on the door, three times in a basic rhythm. I can feel Lucifer watching me intently, just in the corner of my eye. He hasn't stopped stalking me since the library _confession_, it's creepy in an unnerving way. I know I mentioned that talking to my _guardian _would begin after my curiosity got the better of me.

'Give me one reason, why I should believe anything that comes out of your mouth?' So what if I am being harsh, after all, I have been told that everything I thought I was is a lie and I am six hundred and forty-five years old. Lucifer doesn't seem as humorous, this change is comforting but more important, out of character. However, his usual tap of his chin is seen as he contemplates what he's going to say.

Before he can finally answer, a bubbly Megan Piper swiftly pulls the door open, a giant smile streaming across her face as she sees me smile nervously back. Before I can prepare my shoulders, she is suffocating me with a powerful girl hug. Lucifer I can see is half bemused, half horrified. After what seems like an eternity, Megan lets me go, almost pushing me backwards. You could easily see Megan as Harley Quinn (girls movie nights seem to have influenced my studying time, Nolan's Batman trilogy is a favourite, as the girls find Christian Bale extremely hot in a bat suit.) She even has the lopsided ponytails, the blonde hair that bounces on her shoulders. Almost instantly, she's pulling me into the room, straight towards our bedroom. It is out of character for Megan to be this quiet, her usual hyperactive personality is still apparent however.

The rays of sunlight from the window temporarily blind me; it is not until Megan pulls the curtains closed that I can see without squinting. The room is in complete darkness, which is until Megan switches a lamp on; the walls are then plastered with eerie shadows.

'You know how I'm into that paranormal stuff? Well, guess what I bought of Joshua Golding?' That's when she pulls a rectangle object from under her bed, a tingle goes up my spine as she opens the box to reveal a wooden Ouija board. I have never tried to encourage her belief in the paranormal, nor have I joined her, but I can't help but feel curious about these boards. Just to think, being able to talk to the dead, sounds impossible yet people still try it. She smiles at me, that big mischievous smile; I know my that smile that I can't stop her.

'I really do not like this Megan; you know we need a medium to close the gate.'

'What, one of those lying bastards? Nuh uh, we do this together, what's the worst that can happen? It's either this or playing Bloody Mary.' I think about the second option, knowing it would be safer than using the Ouija board. I have hardly noticed Lucifer standing in the corner, he winks at me, this in my mind being a bad sign. I sigh, rather being safe than sorry.

'Fine then, let's play Bloody Mary.' She honestly looks disappointed, but she doesn't complain as she runs straight to the bathroom, she's always been the eager type. I follow behind her taking my time as I feel fear creep into my mind. Lucifer for once, waits in the bedroom, either because he wants to see this afar or doesn't want to interfere in what is about to happen.

'You should've stuck with that primitive, human board; I could've done something to make your hyper friend satisfied.' He remarks behind me, I ignore the comment and hurry to the bathroom. As soon as I am inside, Megan closes the door behind me, turning off the light so we are in complete darkness. I can hear her breathing fast as we begin the three words, even I find myself holding my breath for a second as we begin.

'Bloody Mary…Bloody Mary…Bloody Mary.' I count the seconds in the darkness.

Two…three…four…five…

My heart beats fast as we stand in the darkness.

Six…seven…eight…nine…

Megan unexpectedly grabs my hand, which in turn brings me close to screaming.

Ten…

Megan slowly edges to the light switch, the bright light revealing the end of our game. I begin to feel relieved, until I look into the mirror…then I see her. Her brown hair, plain and ordinary…minus the blood dripping from the tips, shallow facial features, flesh rotten in places around the mouth and cheeks. It is the eyes however, that are the worst…she hasn't any. Blood drips from the empty eye sockets, down her pale face, the sight makes me choke. I can't help but stare at her, I can't help but think she's staring at me, with those bloodied eye sockets. She's not Bloody Mary, I know that, I think I know her though, the pale face.

_'Why me…you could of picked anyone…why me? You promised it wouldn't hurt, you lied to me…you call yourself an angel of the lord. I could understand if you were going to use my body for good, but you just use it the way I used to use it. Tell me why!'_

I stumble backwards, almost falling into the bath as I keep my eyes firmly on Kay Dee Grace, Megan screams as she sees my terrified expression. I hear her muffled cries but I only focus on the girl in the mirror, there's anger but also fear as she watches my swift actions…almost like empathy as her image fades from the mirror. I stand slowly, ignoring Megan as she rushes from the room; I distinctly hear a door slamming closed. I cannot explain how I am feeling, just too many emotions to count, but I feel eyes watching me. My own eyes finally leave the mirror, and rest on Lucifer who wears a smirk as he observes the tears that stream down my face.

'People call me The Devil…but I'm not the one that lies to gain someone's trust.' All the emotions leave my body except one, anger, this emotion rips a hole in my chest, but I do not bleed.

'You could have told me, right at the beginning, you could have told me what I was! Why didn't you tell me what I did to that poor girl?' The smirk is gone, replaced with a straight face full of my own anger.

'Because…it would have destroyed you, like it is now. I do not need a broken child, I need Raziel, so stop acting like a…' He stops; I feel the anger rising, something burning inside like I have never felt before.

'What like a _human? _I am so sorry you're evilness,but because of my amnesia, I thought I _was_ human!' I have never spoke to anyone like I am now, is this why I was banished, the anger impulse that I could not conquer. Before I can react, a hand is gripped at my throat, heavy breathing pushing against my tear streaked face. I am forced against the bathroom door, only being able to splutter chokes from my throat. Lucifer's famous smirk is on his face, though his eyes show nothing but coldness. I try to force his hand from my throat, but he is a lot stronger than I had first thought, he shushes me with a finger against my lips as I open my mouth to scream.

'You were _never_ one of these flawed monkeys, you're more than that. Now, to business, Nick isn't my true vessel and to be honest…he's wearing a bit thin. If I'm going to get my true vessel to say yes, I need Raziel, not some depressed monkey.' He tightens his grip the angrier his voice sounds, I try ever harder to pry his fingers from my neck, and again he just shushes me quiet. 'You thought all of this was because I wanted to _help_ you, because I _understand_ you? The only reason I haven't killed you because you are an angel, technically you count as a sister, but I'm used to brothers. You help me, I tell you why you were banished, and I tell you _everything _that happened before then…Deal?' I stare straight into his eyes; I see enjoyment as I struggle to breathe, my sight black at the edges, growing darker and darker…

* * *

'Dean, why are we at a University?' Sam Winchester asks, knowing full well it isn't about supernatural activities, probably about the smart girls that go to University. He turns to his smiling brother, surprised he is still seated in the driving seat and not already trying to get a girls phone number. Sam sighs as his brother's eyes follow a rather tall girl who passes around the Impala; he is revolved to snap his fingers in front of Dean's face, who only gets annoyed.

'Sorry snappy happy, and before you assume anything…There have been sightings of poltergeist activity in the library, this isn't about the hot girls that happen to be smart hot.' Sam shakes his head, turning to look out the dusty window, not seeing anything out the ordinary.

'Something is wrong.' A gruff voice is heard from the backseat, which force both brothers' to turn their heads to the owner. Castiel is staring out the window as well, though ever more intently than Sam just was, his eyebrows creased as he scans every student in his peripheral vision. 'There's power here, but I can't determine what or where.' Sam and Dean share a glance, Dean then raising a hand and makes a swiping gesture.

'I told you something weird was going on. We're kinda fucked if Feathers here doesn't know what it is though.'

'It could be an ally, I can't tell exactly.' Again, the brothers share a glance, and then turn to Sam's window. The chatter of shouts is the only sound as if the animals have quietened from the rampaging apes around them. It's then that Sam notices the girl, a look of horror on her face, Jacket askew as if she hurriedly put it on, the look of horror searching for someone amongst the students. He immediately exits the Impala, rushing over to the distressed Blonde. After hurrying through the sea of students, he is facing the girl, she, stares at him with fear.

'It's ok, what's happened.' The unknown girl tries to calm down, inhaling and exhaling slowly.

'It was just a stupid game, I-I didn't think it was real, she wasn't listening to me…I j-just didn't know what to do.' The girl bursts into tears, having to cover her mouth as not to draw attention; Sam rubs her shoulder to comfort her.

'What game, where is she?'

'Still in the bathroom…w-we were playing Bloody Mary when she…she stared at the mirror as if she'd seen a ghost.' Her stutters were hard to understand, but just audible enough for Sam to get some kind of picture of the situation. Turning to the Impala, he makes a gesture to usher his brother and their angel friend towards them. Castiel exits the car immediately, while Dean takes his time to exit the Impala. As soon as both are next to Sam, he turns to the terrified girl again, this time forceful for information.

'This is my brother Dean and our friend Cas, we can help, can you take us to her.' The girl, after checking out the two new strangers, nods her cooperation. She steadily heads back inside the double doors of the University, with Sam, Dean and Cas close behind her. As they hurriedly walk to the long corridor, Dean wondering what the hell they are doing following a 'hot, scared chick', asks questions.

'So what's going on Hercules, why you suddenly helping this damsel in distress huh?'

'She and her friend were playing Bloody Mary in the bathroom, and then she said her friend froze like she'd seen a ghost.'

'What, there are two Bloody Mary's? I thought we took care of that bitch in Ohio.' Sam sighs before agreeing with his brother.

'Well, maybe it's a different girl but died in similar circumstances, she didn't say anything about her eyes being scratched out.'

'What is this 'game' of Bloody Mary is she covered in blood or a similar substance.' Both Sam and Dean sigh as their other angel apart of their trio, raises his voice to show his existence.

'No shit Sherlock, you stand in front of a mirror and say Bloody Mary three times, and then she scratches your eyes out.'

'That is very childish, why would someone comply to play such violent activities.'

'Normally, because there dares, and dares are done my kids.' Dean mumbles their pace quickens the closer they seem to get to the girl's room. They are met with two flights of stairs, much to Dean's annoyance, but they climb them, only finishing with a few gasps.

'You'd think killing sons of bitches would make you an athlete.' Dean remarks through giant gasps after the upstairs climb, earning a look from Sam who then hurries to catch up with the mystery girl. She glances at him, smiling her thanks for a second then returning to shock, as the image is still vivid in her mind.

'I didn't catch your name.'

'Now isn't the time for small talk, Kay Dee could be dying in there…and I just left her.' Her voice lowers as she ends her sentence, guilt radiating from her tall form, near the same height as Sam himself. Sam feels sorry for her, knowing that feeling, that guilt of abandoning someone close…he never really forgot about Jessica, nor the nightmares.

'It wasn't your fault, you panicked, and it could happen to anyone. So, Kay Dee was the one who wanted to play the game?' More guilt appears on her face. Clearly stating that it wasn't.

'No, not exactly, I gave her the choice of an Ouija board or Bloody Mary.'

'Ouija board…Not something ordinary Uni girls play with.' That earns him a small laugh and a teeth visible smile.

'Well I'm not an ordinary Uni girl, kind of always found the paranormal interesting. I've always dragged Kay Dee into it, but now I think I went too far.'

'We'll help her, no matter what.' Another real smile spreads across her face, this Sam replies to with one of his own. That is until his brother coughs behind him, an eyebrow slightly raised. Sam takes this hint and quickens his pace yet again, the mystery girl easily keeping up with him.

Before long, they are at the door, the hinges seeming abused from the slam earlier. Sam and Dean step inside first, Dean turning the doorknob slowly. Castiel is just behind them, sensing the strange power yet again, but much more vivid. The room is strangely quiet, the quiet in horror films before the fatal scream, the scream that signals that someone is about to die horribly. They edge towards the only ajar door, this being the bedroom door. Sam and Dean feel for the small pistols in their waistband, ready if needed, Castiel grabs hold of his angel sword, again if needed. Stepping towards the door, much closer, Sam makes a signal for Dean to check it out. Nodding at his brother, Dean heads through the door…

SMACK

The clang of metal makes both Sam and Castiel raise their weapons, only to point at a seemingly innocent girl. She lets out a small scream of alarm as she sees the gun pointed at her, then her eyes rest on Castiel, who does the same. He lowers the angel sword, confusion and disbelief sketched onto his face as he stares at the girl in front of him. He knew there was power, a power he had sensed before, now he knew what made that power…and it seemed impossible.

'Raziel?' She didn't answer, sharing confusion as he said that name, then her eyes dart to a corner, as if looking at something, then returning her eyes to him. They stand there for a moment, her saucepan still poised to attack, Sam still having his gun pointed at her. 'You don't remember me…do you?' Still confusion is on her face, but curiosity shines in her eyes.

'No…should I?' He chuckles, his shallow, fake chuckle.

'Under certain circumstances, yes, but if you did remember me…more likely you would try to kill me.'

* * *

**Another chapter up, a little dark Luci and the trio thrown in at the end...I now have plenty ideas on where to take this! Hope to be writing more, still gotta revise for tests, but what can you do...By efor now, pls review as always.**

**~ GothGirlStrikesAgain**


End file.
